


I'll be back. Promise.

by sanzensekai



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Smut, Top Roronoa Zoro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzensekai/pseuds/sanzensekai
Summary: Short after you and the straw-hats left the Thriller Bark you told them that you had to leave for a bit because you had to take care of something. None of them were really happy about this news especially your boyfriend Zoro.





	I'll be back. Promise.

A/N: So I kinda got the idea while I couldn't and its somehow inspired by another fic so here we go. I hope you like it, kudos and comments are always appreciated.<3

“Guys, there’s something I have to take care of, which means I have to leave for a while.” You told your friends, that all stood around you because you called them together to tell them that. The eight of them weren’t happy about what they just heard especially one person. 

That were the words you said to the Straw-hat Crew a few days ago, short after you left the Thriller Bark. Now you stood at the railing of the Thousand Sunny looking at the Ocean that surrounded the Ship, a cigarette in your hands and a throbbing pain in your heart just at the thought that you’d leave them today, the pain got even worse as you thought about leaving the swordsman with whom you’ve been together for an awful long time now. 

“It’s fine, I’ll be back and see them again.” You whispered to yourself taking a long drag from your cigarette. There wasn’t another chance for you than leaving now, you heard that the Devils Fruit which belonged to an old friend that got killed in a fight appeared again and that it fell into the hands of no one else than Eustass Kidd. The man who was the reason for your friend’s death. You had to take back what belonged to you.

“Do you really have to go?” A voice suddenly sounded next to you. Turning your head to the side you spotted Zoro, the expression on his face worried you. He was strong, no doubt about that but that the person he loved the most on this world had to leave and he didn’t know when he’ll see her again ripped at him. It would rip both of you apart.

“Yes, I have to. It’s important.” You gave him a sad smile, throwing the rest of your cigarette into the ocean. 

“You know we can come with you.” Zoro said looking at you. He wasn’t the first one who suggested this, but you just didn’t want to drag them into this.

“Thanks, I appreciate this but that’s something I have to take care of.” I told him on which Zoro let out a sigh. 

“You’re so stubborn, Y/N.” He said slightly shaking his head.

“Says the right one.” You said raising an eyebrow at the man next to you. 

“Well, you love it. Don’t you?” The swordsman smiled a little, but it didn’t reach his ears. 

“I do.” You replied to his question pressing a soft kiss to his lips. The green-haired immediately placed his hand on your cheek and pulled you closer, deepening the kiss. 

“Please don’t go.” He whispered against your lips, leaning his forehead against yours. 

“I have too.” You whispered back softly running your fingers through his hair. 

“Sorry to interrupt you two but Y/N I finished your boat and ready for you to set sails.” Franky interrupted your little moment causing the two of you to break apart. 

“Thank you, Franky.” You smiled at the Cyborg. “I think it’s the right time to go now.” A huge lump in your throat as you spoke out those words.

“Guys, come together.” Zoro called over the ship and not a second later the rest of the crew came out of their holes. 

“What is it?” The Captain of the Crew asked as he joined the little group that gathered around you. 

“I’m gonna go now.” You told them the expression of your friends changing instantly.

“Do you really have to?” Chopper asked looking up at you. 

“We can still come with you!” Nami said which made me smile a little.

“I need to take care of this by my own. I don’t wanna drag you guys into this.” You said.

“We’re gonna miss you, Y/N.” Sanji said. You had to swallow the lump that formed in your throat down to not start crying right here. 

“Please don’t go.” Chopper cried tears filling his eyes as he jumped into your arms, your arms immediately wrapped around the little reindeer and squeezed him tightly. You felt more arms wrapping around you, squeezing you tightly and this was the moment you couldn’t hold back your tears anymore. After all the Adventure you had with them, Alabasta, Sky Island, Water 7 and Thriller Bark it hurt you that you had to leave them now for a while.

“We’re gonna miss you.” Nami cried next to your ear. 

“Guys, you’re making this even harder.” You sobbed as they pulled you even tighter in their hug.

“Alright, alright. It’s my turn now.” Zoro said on which they shortly squeezed you again and let go of you. The green-haired stepped towards you and didn’t even hesitate to pull you into a tight hug. 

“Please be careful.” He whispered, squeezing you tighter. 

“I will. Don’t forget that no matter where we are, we’ll always looking at the name stars.” You said looking up at him, tears welling in your eyes. 

“I love you, Y/N.” He said before he pressed his lips on yours, putting as much love as possible into his kiss. 

“I love you too, Zoro.” You responded swallowing down your tears. 

“Please come back.” He said, pressing another short kiss to my lips before he let go of you and stepped back. 

“I’ll be back. Promise.” A sad smile on your face you turned to Robin and hugged her tightly.

“Come back healthy.” She said hugging you back the exact same way before letting go again. Franky was also crying exactly like Chopper, Nami and Usopp even Brook was crying. 

“We just meet and now you’ve to go.” Brook said and looked at you. 

“Don’t worry I’ll be back for sure.” You said and smiled at the skeleton. 

“Lilly-chan, please be careful.” Sanji said on which you nodded and hugged him. 

“This is so sad.” The Cyborg cried out wiping away his tears. 

“Captain. I promise I’ll be back as soon as possible.” You said directed straightly at the rubber man on which he nodded and smiled. 

“I hope so.” He said before he also shortly hugged you. “Be careful.” He added as he let go of you again on. 

“Here’s a Vivre Card so you’ll find us again.” Nami said ripping a piece of paper into two pieces before she handed you one of the two parts. You folded the piece together and stuffed it in the pocket of your pants. 

“Alright Guys. I’ll see you all soon.” You said as you walked to the other side of the ship where Franky had adjusted your ship. The swordsman hadn’t moved since the two of you kissed goodbye, he just watched everything but as you made your way to the boat he walked towards you again with quick steps. 

“Y/N.” He said, both of his hands cupping around your face before he smashed his lips on yours, kissing you once again. “I’m going to miss you so much.”

“I’ll miss you too.” You whispered against his lips before letting go of him again. “I gotta go now.” You said picking up your backpack with all your needed things inside. The blonde cook even made you enough food for a week. 

“The boat is easy to handle, it has an engine, a rudder and sails. And since you said you’re after a Devils Fruit it can also be used with their Powers depending on what kind of Powers it has.” Franky explained you how the boat works on which you nodded to show that you understood it. “It has everything you wished for.” The cyborg added.

“Awesome, thanks!” You said and smiled at him before you jumped over the railing, directly on your boat. On the boat you directly started the engine of it, looking up at your friends for a last time.

“See you soon!” They all called down to you waving you goodbye. 

“Soon!” You shouted up to them before you sailed away, waving at them tears forming in your eyes again the further away you drove.

It’s been over a week now that you were gone, and the Straw hats almost reached the next Island. The swordsman wasn’t himself anymore. He slept more than usual, talked and eat less, he even worked out even more. Even when the crew celebrated, he couldn’t enjoy it because you weren’t there. At first the crew didn’t realize it but after a few days when Zoro didn’t join them at breakfast they started worrying, even Sanji started worrying. 

“You need to eat something.” Sanji said a plate with rice and seafood in his hands. 

“Leave me alone.” The green-haired muttered at the blonde cook. 

“No, I’m the cook and I need to take care that you guys eat well.” He placed the plate in front of Zoro. “So, eat.” Sanji added then on which Zoro let out an annoyed groan.

“Fine, I’ll eat.” Zoro hissed at Sanji before he started eating. He missed you and he worried about you even though he knew you were strong but the thought that he would never see you again popped up in his mind more than it should. If he knew that he wouldn’t see you that soon, it would probably rip him apart even more, but the swordsman had to stay strong.

*a few more days later*

Tracking Eustass down took you longer than you actually expected, from the fight with him you earned a huge wound from your shoulder down to your chest, it was poorly bandaged, but you had the Devils Fruit you wanted. You thought about eating it or not a lot and then decided it would be for the best to eat it, so you could become stronger. Sure, you had to get used to the Power that once belonged to your friend, but you could already handle them pretty well. 

The Vivre Card in your palm showed directly into the direction in front of you. You smiled as you spotted the Island you were approaching, it was beautiful and mainly consisted out of trees. Putting more speed into your boat you rushed over the water until you reached the Island. 

“Soon, I’ll be seeing them again.” You thought smiling, but the sad truth was that you wouldn’t see them. But how could you know about what happened, you hadn’t gotten a newspaper into your hands since the day you left. You slowed down the pace of your boat and jumped onto the Island where you tied the little boat to a root. After you checked if it was adjusted good enough you walked off, always looking at the Vivre Card to check the direction. 

The Vivre Card lead you through a few groves, you heard people whispering stuff like ‘’Have you heard the thing about the straw hats and Fire Fist Ace?” on which you furrowed your eyebrows in confusing. What happened?

You just ignored the weird talking and kept following the Vivre Card that lead you to a bar that stood higher than the previous buildings you walked past. 

“Finally.” You smiled and ran up the stairs, without hesitating you walked into the bar. 

“Oh.” A black-haired woman who was standing behind the bar and cleaned glasses. Besides her an old man with a white beard and white hair sat at the bar, looking up as you walked in. What’s that’s supposed to mean? Where are they?

“You must be Y/N, right?” The lady asked you as you walked further into the bar. 

“Y-eah.” You replied to her question still slightly confused. 

“I’m Shaggy and that’s Rayleigh.” She introduced herself and the Old man sitting at the bar. He smiled and shortly waved at you. You looked at the vivre card in the palm of your hand. 

“You’re at the right place. They left a part of the Vivre Card here.” Rayleigh explained to you, now this part made sense. You walked up to the bar and sat down next to the old man. “What happened there?” He asked as he spotted your poorly bandaged shoulder.

“Oh, nothing bad, I’ll be fine.” You answered his question. “But where are they?” You asked coming back to the actual topic while Shaggy poured you a glass with whiskey.  
“Luffy’s Brother Ace died during the War at Marineford and the others are all scattered on different Islands.” Rayleigh told you what happened, and you couldn’t believe what you just heard. Ace died? This is horrible. You meet him a few times, the last time you saw him was in Alabasta and now he was dead. “After this Luffy decided that he has to grow stronger and sent a message to his friends that they gonna meet at exact this place in two years. But it seems like you didn’t get the message.”

“N-N-o-o, I didn’t get any newspapers in the past weeks.” You told taking a huge sip of the whiskey, the burning in your throat helped you to fight against the tears. You understood this, the new world would be harder to survive than the first part of the Grand line. “I hope they’re all alright.” 

“I’m sure they are.” Shaggy said a little smile on her lips. 

“You can stay here for the next two years, if you want.” Rayleigh suggested, and you thought about it for a while. There wouldn’t be a problem with this and you could develop the abilities of your new gained powers. 

“That would be great.” You replied to Rayleigh’s generous offer. He smiled, emptied his drink and got up.

“Alright, I gotta go.” He said waving the two of you goodbye before he left the bar. 

“You should take care of this. It looks pretty bad.” Shaggy said and pointed at your shoulder. She was right, you really should take care of this. “There is a hospital a few groves away.” 

“I’ll go there.” You smiled at her before you left the bar to make your way to said hospital.

The two years passed faster than you thought, you trained hard and learned the full control over your Devils Fruit, you even learned to use two Haki Forms. You couldn’t wait to see all your friends again especially the swordsman. 

You sat in Shaggy’s bar after you came back from a little shopping tour, bored as you were you let little white light balls come out of your hand and let them disappear again. Repeating this a few times you almost missed that somebody stepped into the bar.

“Zoro.” Shaggy said a bit surprised to the person who just walked into the bar. You just wanted to form another light ball as you realized which name Shaggy just said.

“Oh, you’re the first one.” Rayleigh said and smiled a bit. 

“Why? Aren’t the others here yet?’’ He propped his left hand at his hips and smirked. “That looks exactly like them.” 

“Zoro!” You almost cried out, jumped from your chair and ran to the swordsman, immediately wrapping your arms around him. He needed a second to realize it before he also wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close.

“Oh god, Y/N. You’re alright.” Zoro pressed and soft kiss on the top of your head. 

“I missed you so much.” You said pressing your face into the soft firm of his green coat.

“I missed you too.” He said, pressing you against his chest. Just now you realized that he changed a bit, you took a step back and let your eyes wander over his body. He had gotten more muscles, his hair grew a little bit longer and he also grew a few inches, the last thing you spotted was a scar over his left eye. 

“You grew a bit.” You stated and looked at him with a smile on your lips. 

“You too.” His eyes wandered over your body and got stuck on the big pink scar on your shoulder. “What happened there?” He asked furrowing his eyebrows. 

“From the fight I had with Kidd two years ago before I got the Devils Fruit.” You explained to your boyfriend on which he slightly nodded. 

“I’m glad you’re still alive and that you got what you wanted.” He said and smiled, glad the he finally had you back. “What kind of powers does it have?” 

You smiled at him and concentrated on your underarm which was covered in white dragon scales within a few seconds. “I can do that, and I can also turn into a dragon. It’s a Logia fruit. It’s pretty cool.” I told him about my new powers. 

“That’s really cool.” Zoro said placing a hand your cheek, he leaned forward and slowly kissed you. Damn, how much you’ve missed his lips those past two years. 

“Young love. How beautiful.” Shaggy said and slightly chuckled.

“In those moments I want to be young again.” Rayleigh said and laughed. The two of you broke your kiss and slightly blushed since you forgot you weren’t alone. 

“I bet the two of you have a lot to catch up with.” The black-haired woman said with which she was right. It’s been two years since you two saw each other. 

“Oh, we totally do.” The green-haired said on which you blushed even more. 

“Come, my room is next to that room.” You told Zoro and pointed at a wooden door that lead to a living area where you lived the past two years. The two of you could hear Shaggy and Rayleigh laugh about something as you closed the first door behind you. 

“Well that was kinda awkward.” Zoro said shortly scratching the back of his neck as you finally entered your room. 

“A bit.” You said and laughed. The swordsman didn’t hesitate any longer, grabbed you by your hips and picked you up smashing you against the next wall. You moaned on the impact and directly ran your fingers through his green-hair. 

“I missed your laugh so much.” He whispered before he locked his lips with yours and kissed you hungrily, his tongue slowly trailing along your lips asking for entrance which you genuinely granted him. His tongue explored every inch of your mouth before sliding it along yours and starting a wild fight with it while one of his hands found its way under your shirt, squeezing every inch of skin he could find. You moaned softly into his mouth as he started kneading on of your boobs and softly pulled at his hair. 

“Don’t be a tease.” You whispered, breathing fast as you broke your kiss to catch some air. Zoro looked at you, a little smirk on his face. 

“I haven’t in about two years.” He whispered as he slowly pushed up your shirt, his fingertips trailing over your naked skin, causing it to get goosebumps. 

“You’re the worst.” You huffed at his words, but he knew how much you liked it when he teased you. 

“I know.” He grinned at you, pulled your shirt over your head and tossed it somewhere in the room before his lips directly attacked your neck, giving it a hard bite and leaving a mark there. A loud moan escaped your lips as he started hardly sucking on the injured skin part causing a deep purple mark to appear there while his hands roomed over your body, squeezing your skin. Your fingers started to unbutton his green coat before you pushed it over his shoulders, together with his swords the green firm fell to the ground. 

“Oops.” You whispered a little smirk hushing over your lips as your fingers slid into his green hair. Softly pulling at them the swordsman groaned against your neck while he kept trailing kissing down your neck over along your collar bone where he placed another hickey.

“Oh, what I’m gonna do to you.” He groaned as his lips found one of your boobs, using his teeth he softly pulled on your already sensitive skin sending a hot wave of pleasure through your body and building up the anticipation inside of you.

“Zo-r-o…” You moaned out his name as he started sucking at your nipple while he twisted your other one between his thumb and index finger causing them both to harden within a few seconds. With his free hand he pulled the knife out of the holder around your leg. 

“We don’t need that.” He mumbled as he threw it on the drawer that was standing next to you, the holder also finding its way to the drawer a few seconds after. As his finger teasingly, slow dance over the skin of your leg you let out impatient groan. At the same time, you loved and hate it when he teased you, especially right now since the two of you hadn’t laid hands on each other in about two freaking years. Your body was filled with anticipation and your panties were already soaked even though that the green-haired hadn’t touched you down there.

“So impatient. Huh?” He whispered, looking up at you, his signature smile trailing along his lips. The smile that he only had on his face when he was about to kill an enemy. Opening your hot pants, he slid his fingers beneath your panties and your skin, spreading your legs a little to get better access to your center. You moaned out loudly as he trailed his finger through your folds, spreading your juice on them. “You’re fucking dripping, Baby.” Letting out a short gasp he pushed two of his fingers inside of you, directly starting to move them. 

“Shut up and fuck me.” You groaned and pulled at his hair at the end of his neck. His smile just grew wider at your words. With his other hand he pulled down your pants and panties causing them to pool around your ankles. You stepped out of them on which Zoro kicked them aside before he started moving his fingers inside of you. Your fingers finding his belt you undid it and opened the button and zipper of his jeans before you pulled them down together with his boxer shorts causing his already hard member to spring free. 

“Easy, Baby.” He said and pulled his fingers out of you just to kick of his boots, his jeans following them a few seconds after, landing somewhere in the room. Grabbing you by your waist he easily picked you up and walked over to the bed with you where he threw you on the soft mattress. Not even a second later the green-haired crawled on the mattress between your legs. The look on his face, the face of a wild animal that was about to fall upon his prey and it turned you on even more. 

Propping one of his hands under your leg he placed it around his hips while he steadied himself with one hand next to your head. He positioned himself in front of your entrance before he slowly pushed his large member inside of you, filling you out until the very last inch. 

“Oh fuck, I almost forgot how tight you are.” He groaned as he changed his position and steadied himself with his elbows to both sides of your head. 

“Move and stop talking, Roronoa.” You moaned, running your fingers into his hair you pulled his face down to you. He smirked at you and started moving, circling his hips he pulled out and thrusted back in with slow but hard thrusts.

“Better?” He growled between clenched teeth while he picked up the pace of his thrusts a bit, hitting the exact the right spot to make you moan even loader. Your fingers left his hair and found their way to his muscular shoulders where you directly dug your nails into his skin.

“Y-e-s.” You moaned and wrapped your legs tighter around his hips, and pulled him closer just to feel him deeper inside of you. With a load groan the swordsman buried his face in the crock of your neck, his breath coming faster than before now. He placed one of his hands on your hips, digging his nails deeply in your sensitive skin leaving some red marks there.

Circling his hips, he pulled out and hardly thrusted back in, picking up the pace of his movements once more hitting exact the right spot all over again, pushing you closer to the edge. The only sounds filling the room where your moans, the grunts of your boyfriend and sweaty skin slamming against each other. 

“I’m close…” You moaned digging your nails deeper into his sweaty shoulders as he repeatedly thrusted into you with a fast pace. He dug his nails deeper into the skin of your hips and speeded up his thrusts more. 

“Let go.” He whispered, breathing fast as he leaned his forehead against mine. You could feel your whole-body tense and your muscles tightening around his throbbing cock. As he realized this he speed up his thrusts once again. Pulling back out and thrusting back in he sent you over the edge. Loudly moaning his name, you scratched over his back leaving some red scratches there, a few of them even slightly bleeding.

After a few more thrusts Zoro followed you pumping all his load into you as he rode both of you through your orgasms. Hardly breathing he broke down on top of you, his face buried in your neck. He grabbed after your hand and lace your fingers with each other.

“Damn, you came a lot.” You whispered as he slowly pulled out of you and a huge amount of his load dripped out of you. 

“It’s been a while. You know.” He responded and smirked against your neck. “Also, you like it.” 

“You’re right.” You also smirked and ran your fingers softly through his sweaty hair. 

“I’ll clean you up the next time.” The green-haired said on which you let out a soft laugh. Kinky bastard that he was but you loved it.

“I can’t wait.” You responded to his offer and slowly closed your eyes.

“I love you.” He mumbled already half asleep against your neck before he completely fell asleep just a few seconds later.

“I love you too.” You said on which he pulled you closer to him. Smiling you wrapped your arms around him and immediately fell asleep.

Extended Ending

Ten more days passed, and your friends arrived one after another. Franky was the second, Nami the third followed by Lysop and after that Chopper arrived. Brook was the sixth one that arrived and Sanji the seventh. The only one missing were Robin and your Captain.  
Nami and you decided to go shopping to kill the time until the rest of the crew arrived. Now the two of you were sat in a bar, having a drink and chatting.

“I’m glad you got out of this Situation alive.” Nami said taking a sip from her drink. 

“It wasn’t easy, but I got what I wanted.” You told her and smiled. “And I’m glad you Guys are still alive. Rayleigh told me everything when I came back.”

“It takes a bit more to get rid of us.” Nami said added by a little wink. She was right, it’d take a lot more to get rid of our crew.

“Yes, definit- “Just as you wanted to finish your sentence the door to the bar swung open and a crew of pirates walked in. 

“Oh no, its straw-hat Luffy.” Someone whispered as the little crew sat down around a table. Nami and you watched the situation not losing a word since the two of you knew that the guy who just walked into the bar wasn’t your captain.


End file.
